User blog:Mwtc/Outpost Prizes - Minimal Battle Deck
Overview There's been a long-standing belief/rumor among many people that the Outpost can reward players with ''any card in the game'', regardless if you've unlocked said card elsewhere. Inspired by [http://crazykings.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:12123 this forum thread] questioning that assumption, I started a secondary game on a different device, and made it to the Outpost with a minimal amount of cards: : I will be keeping track of which cards are shown face-up in the Outpost, or as options in the Daily Chest. Of course, this won't ''prove'' that any given card cannot be unlocked for the first time via the Outpost, but it will help build a list of which ones can be. My initial hypothesis is: * Cards are split into three groups behind the scenes *# Those that can be obtained for the first time via random level rewards/Outpost/daily chest *# Those that can only be obtained for the first time via card pack purchases/contests, but can then be obtained via random level rewards/Outpost/daily chest *# Those that can only be obtained via card pack purchases/contests and ''cannot'' be won in-game * Outpost rewards are pulled from groups 1 & 2, weighted more heavily towards cards already in the player's deck Impressions After 30 Days After collecting a month's worth of data, some patterns are starting to emerge. I feel fairly confident that: * Day 3 will always be a Sniper Tower until unlocked * Daily Chest rewards are always the same, until more cards are unlocked (no chance for "new" rare cards) * My initial thought that Outpost rewards are weighted more heavily towards cards you already have seems to be demonstrably false. Were it true, Summon Dragon should be offered more often than 10% of the time. I strongly suspect that: * The rare cards that can be unlocked via the Outpost is a very limited subset of all rare cards (possibly the original set of rare cards, per [[User:Daeft|Daeft's]] comment [http://crazykings.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:12123#40 here]), meaning things like Crossbow or Mana towers cannot be won until previously unlocked/purchased Impressions After 60 Days After collecting two months' worth of data, most of the same patterns are continuing: * Day 3 will always be a Sniper Tower until unlocked * Daily Chest rewards are always the same, until more cards are unlocked (no chance for "new" rare cards) * Still no new rare cards displayed in the Outpost, just the same 9 cards over and over and over * Summon Dragon, the only rare card that has been unlocked in this playthrough, ''has'' become the most common offering at 15%. I'm unsure if this is coincidence, as the pattern seems to be that you cannot unlock "new" cards beyond the initial set of 9. The idea/hope that just playing the Outpost long enough will get you that rare you've been pining after for ages is looking less and less likely without an update or fix from the development team. Impressions After 100 Days Sample size is getting more robust! All the same assumptions have held true through day #100. * Day 3 will always be a Sniper Tower until unlocked * Daily Chest rewards are always the same, until more cards are unlocked (no chance for "new" rare cards) * Still no new rare cards displayed in the Outpost, just the same 9 cards over and over and over ** note: patch 1.10 did add the delivery of epic cards at days 40/75/110/etc.; this comment is strictly about the ''rare'' card displayed on day 7 * Summon Dragon, the only rare card that has been unlocked in this playthrough, is still one of the most frequently-offered rare cards at 16%. Outpost/Daily Chest Result Log '''Last Updated:''' 02-JAN-2016 Outpost Summary =